The Trouble With Meisters
by BrainStormer
Summary: Alexis Mathews is a weapon attending the DWMA. The thing is, she can't seem to keep a meister sticking around. Even worse, the Academy is starting to get pressing threats from a band of rogues. OC HERE! If you do not enjoy it, don't read. Rated T for language.


**Welcome to The Trouble with Meisters! I am very glad you all stopped by, and...yeah. I have to say I'm pretty confident with this story, It even has a good plot! I made my very own plot! Please excuse the language of a select few meisters and weapons. They mean no harm...mostly.**

**DISCLAIMER: The rights to Soul Eater sadly do not belong to me. I'll have to work on that, huh? I own only my OCs (Original/Own Characters) and the plot. That I worked hard on.**

**ENJOY!**

"You fucking good for nothing _bitch!"_

_ "_Language!"

"You're not the boss of me, I'm your MEISTER!"

"Well I'm not your slave!"

"Bite me!"

I sighed. This was the how many-ith time we'd had this conversation, except now it was worse because we had an audience. I gave an equally level gaze at Miranda, but she could probably detect the way my soul shied away from the fight. I wasn't very good at defending myself. I preferred no conflict.

She snorted. "Idiot. Now why don't you make yourself useful and polish my shoes."

I put my head down, letting my practically black hair fall in my eyes, gaurding myself. Of course Stein decided _then_ to interrupt.

"Alexis, Miranda." He said patiently. "Perhaps you should take your disagreement to Lord Death." The 'suggestion' was addressed to both of us, but I could tell he mainly meant me. There were murmers all around the room. I heard snippets of "Here we go again," conversations. It was true, though. This was the fourth time this was going to happen, and the gazzillionth time I've gotten sent to Lord Death's office.

Miranda dramtically flipped her hair and strutted to the door. I shoved my hands in my hoodie and kept my head down. But when I briefly looked up, Stein met my eye with curiosity. Stupid professor and his soul-reading-thing. I made my way to the Death Room.

By now, I practically knew the way by memorization. The walk was completely silent, save for the click of Miranda's heels and the tapping of my high tops. She glanced back at me once, made a disgusted face, and continued her snooty march. I did nothing to defend myself.

When we finally arrived at our destination, she stopped at the door. I waited patiently behind her. "Well?" She broke the silence. I arched an eyebrow. "Ugh you are good for nothing." She swung open the door, making an effort to show how 'heavy' it was. Then slammed it in my face. I sighed once again, closed my eyes in a calming way, and opened it quietly. I noticed in the circle at the end that usually held Lord Death instead showed Death Scythe and Miranda.

"-telling you, Death Scythe she does _nothing_ a weapon is supposed to! And she's so manly! All she ever wears is that sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. I think in the past month I've been with her she's worn maybe one dress, and that was for the dance. She-" Miranda's ranting was stopped when Spirit cleared his throat to announce my presence. She shot an annoyed look at me and turned back to the red-head.

"Hello, Alexis." Spirit said, smiling. "Now, tell me why you've stopped by?"

I was about to answer when Miranda cut me off. "We don't want to be partners anymore."

I frowned. I knew it was coming, but it still hurt hearing it out loud. Spirit sighed and nodded. "Yes, that's fine. But I expect you to have a new weapon by next week, Miranda." She looked smug. "You are dismissed."

"Oh don't worry, Death Scythe, _I'll_ have a new partner." She turned to me. "But I'm not so sure about her. Oh hey! I want you out by wednsday, until then I'll be at Skylar's." The last bit was meant for me, and I nodded wearily. If I couldn't find a partner by then, I'd have to go back to my mom's apartment, something that didn't really comfort me. I'd told her I'd be able to handle my life at the Academy, and this would prove that wrong.

Once Miranda was gone, Spirit turned to me. "Ok, what was it _this_ time."

I sighed and fell to the ground, letting my dark hair splay out. Spirit and I had become pretty comfortable with each other. It took a while, and a couple meisters, but it happened. He'd been helping me since I lost my first meister.

"She's a controling prissy freak, excuse my language." I said easily. "Always telling me that I should be a _good weapon_ and _hold the door for her_, do her _homework, _and be _loyal_," I groaned. "At this point, I think the idea that a weapon is more than a servant is completely lost to her."

Spirit rolled his eyes. "I have no idea why you picked her anyway."

I shrugged uncomfortably. "Sure, even at first she seemed like a prick, but it was either that or go with that scary guy."

He snorted. "Ed? Come on he was no different than Celest."

I rolled onto my stomach and turned to him. "Liar. Celest didn't have a prison record." I shifted the conversation. "Whatever, the whole thing hasn't even lasted a month. I don't think I'm right for the DWMA." It was a thought that had been bothering me for a while now. Four meisters now and I still didn't belong.

My first meister was the longest. Around a year long. Corri had been looking for a weapon, badly. Her previous had left her. But she was three years older than me, and the thought of having such a young weapon freaked her out. Over all, she was really sweet. But she was a perfectionest, and I was a young kid who knew nothing. She left me- rather nicely, really-for someone older.

Then came Jacolb. He only put up with me for a couple months, leaving me because I couldn't muster up the skill to do soul resonance. And he wasn't using me as an extension of himself, but simply a dead weight. I'd rather not have another Jacolb. Ever.

And before Miranda was Celest. Yeah, she was kind of emo, but she had a reason. Her parents died. She had to support herself, and it was a strain at the DWMA. She dropped out of the Academy, not even saying goodbye. Just leaving my stuff outside the door.

Finally we come to Ms. Witch herself. I was desperate, she liked the idea of a sword, so we made a deal. But she was idiotic from the start, telling me what to do, say, dress. And after using me in missions a couple of times, she hated how heavy I felt for her. I shouldn't have been heavy at all.

I've been at the DWMA since I just turned 12, and now I'm 14. Four meisters in 2 years. World record?

Spirit furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean you're not right for the DWMA? You're a weapon. Like me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not like you. I'm a kid with maybe ten kishin eggs eaten and no meister. I'm a useless Katana." I grumbled and hit my head on the floor.

"Hey!" He shouted. "We'll find you a meister. You just gotta be patient."

I sighed. "Yeah? How you getting me one in two days?"

He looked off into the distance. "Well..."

I frowned and moved to a sitting position. "What's up?"

He smiled a little. "I think- Yes. I'm having you go to the meet and greet pairing tommorow night with middle-of-the-year transfers."

I widened my eyes. "No! I haven't gone to one of those since-"

"You were a new student."

"Well...Yeah." Spirit always picked a few people for me to choose from. I never had to go _see_ the new students.

"It won't kill you to go, Alexis." He said. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some Maka pictures to edit." He got stars in his eyes. I rolled my my own and left the room.

"See ya Spirit!"

...

The rest of the day was a blur. I was told to take my hood down several times, and people stared at me. Usually, I'm not a big attraction. But ever since I'd been partnered with Miranda...

Everyone obviously knew we were no longer a pair. We completely ignored each other in class, didn't sit near each other, and avoided eye contact. This meant that Miranda was up for grabs for those love-sick weapons. She got several requests from even those who had partners. Men.

When I had gotten home, I noticed vaguely that Miranda kept to her word about staying at Skylar's. Skylar was just as snooty as Miranda, but was generally nicer. Or at least, didn't insist that her weapon, Mai, do all her work.

I had simply plopped down on my bed after eating some salad. My stuff was never completely unpacked at this point, and so it would take less than five minutes to get everything out. So I dozed off and waited till morning.

...

My alarm blared at me in shiny red letters. I opened my eyes and practically screamed. It was already six thirty! There was no way I could cram in breakfast and get ready with a shower. I decided to skip breakfast and hopped in the shower. That right there was ten minutes, and I still had to put on my odd-colored blue hoodie and dark skinny jeans. Five Minutes. Five more minutes to brush my hair and teeth. Ten minutes left of travel time. On foot. I was so screwed.

I actually got to class, panting and coughing from the slight cold I'd caught. While it didn't snow in Nevada, I managed to get a cold whenever Winter hit. Anyway, I got there, but five minutes late. And Stein starts on the bell.

"I'll see you after class, Miss Mathews." Stein interrupted my hopefull quiet sneak in. 'Course I didn't key in his Soul Perception. In response, I sighed and turned to face him, a small show of annoyance on my face.

"Proffessor Stein, with all due respect, I don't understand how me being five minutes late gets me a detention, but when Kidd is an _hour_ late, he recieves no punishment." A collective gasp around the room. Yeah, Kidd always comes at eight instead of seven, and gets nothing but a nod. And no one in the class addresses him on it because he's so 'famous.' He's Lord Death's son, that's it. Nothing fancy.

Ok, that's a lie. It is fancy. But it was _five minutes_ for pete's sake. Compared to an hour.

Liz and Patty, upon hearing their Meister's name, instantly perked up from their seats. "Now, I don't think that's exactly a good point-" Liz started, but Stein cut her off.

"I didn't say it was detention, I said I'll see you after class. Now please take your seat, Alexis." He snapped in my direction. I heard Miranda snicker from her corner. I sat in the front seat- where I sat before I partnered Miranda- with my head down.

Class was pretty borning, just another dissection, but I felt constantly watched. And when the bell rang to go to my next subject, I wanted to flee. But I had to stay after class, according to Stein. I ground my teeth as my classmates giggled past me. I placed myself right in front of Stein, awaiting my punishment.

He didn't talk until the last student left the room. "Alexis, I wanted to talk to you about your current situation." I rolled my eyes but motioned for him to continue. His glasses glared as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "You've been having trouble with your partners lately, and I found a peculiar side efect with this. You're already a defensive person, and with every meister lost your soul seems to shrink even more, putting up gaurds."

I was a bit worried about my soul, but still confused. "What are you suggesting, Stein?"

He smiled. "Spirit told me about you going to the partner meet tonight. As a help, I want you to try to take your defenses down, letting your soul open when you attempt to be partners with others. I know it will not be an easy task, but please take this into consideration."

I frowned. "What makes you think I can't open up?"

He didn't answer me, just told me to get to class. I scowled and stalked off, slightly upset.

Yeah, I was closed up a little. I had every right to be. So why should I open up now? To enlargen my soul? What good was a big soul anyway? You just get noticed. Terrible. I wrapped my arms around myself, shoving my hair in front of my face. I started to grow nervous.

What would happen if no one wanted the school's freak? Or an older weapon? Well there had to be some people my age. My mind was dizzy. I'd just have to live in the moment. I couldn't worry about things out of my controll. Yeah, that's what I'd do. But then, last time I did that I was hooked with Miranda.

I sighed and made my way to 'gym'. It was really just a training center. I usually was with Miranda, but as you know that wouldn't work. So instead, I beat on the bags. Hard. As in, a couple knocked down and the others were a bit torn. Now, this sin't super human strength or anything. I've just been doing this after school twice a week for the past two years. More when I lose a meister.

I was stupid and spared a glance at my previous partner, noticing that she was fighting with a pair of nun-chucks: presumably Kieth Anderson, a guy that's been pinning for her. I only grew angry and kicked at the bag, causing it to fall of the chain. I cursed in my head and hung it back up. Not an easy task, but it is doable. I then swept my gaze over the room.

There, right in the center, dueling a weak meister and his spiked ball was Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. People I envied with power.

First of all, Maka was so much more friendly than I was. I iced people out while she accepted them. I didn't mean to, it's a natural instinct. And she was extremely smart. She had an awesome body, excluding her chest, and a partner who apreciated her.

Me, I was antisocial, a meteocre student, and had way too broad shoulders for my liking. I won't go off on you about my body and it's specific features, but I'm not exactly upset with my generous helping in the chest area. That's about it.

Anywho, they were also really strong, and really close to making Soul a Death Scythe. I was jealous, to say the very least.

Next to them was Kidd with his pistols, and Black Star and Tsubaki. The role model kids. The people who never seemed to slip up. At least in my eyes. And...half the school's.

I shook my head and slid down on the floor. I amused myself by making my arm glow a bright purple switching from arm to blade. It was pretty entertaining, actually. But I didn't get to do it very long because a student came up to me. If I was right, it was Kleighton Bridge, a guy about my age, blonde hair, blue eyes, girls dream, ect. You get the picture. He grinned a devious smirk.

"Hey...Alexis, right?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before smiling slightly. "Yes? What is it you need?" It was the most polite tone I could muster.

His smirk widened. "I just came to verify that what Miranda said was true."

I practically growled out, "What did she say?"

His eyes narrowed to match his smile. "That you slept with Death Scythe."

**A good cliffhanger, eh? That's nice. **

**Alright, I'd love to hear what you think of everyone. Did you feel hate for Miranda? Did you sympathise with Alexis? Did you vomit halfway through?**

**Constructive Critisizm is promoted. I **_**want**_** everyone to be a critic. So, please, Review! **

**Next Chapter will come hopefully soon, once I'm done editing and get to an internet source! **

**-BrainStormer**


End file.
